


È nel nome

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: LATER, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Il libro colloca l'ultimo incontro di Elio e Oliver vent'anni dopo quell'estate.Sei mesi più tardi, Elio è invitato a cena a casa di Oliver e la moglie.





	È nel nome

Il tempo è stranamente piacevole stasera, tiepido al punto da farmi togliere la giacca e portarla appoggiata alla spalla.

Un refolo di vento spazza via per un istante l'odore di smog e, se chiudo gli occhi, in un istante sono di nuovo a B., tra il frinire delle cicale, l’odore della bouganville e della lavanda, e il rumore ritmico delle onde del mare.

Ma mi basta riaprirli per ritrovarmi qui, sul marciapiede davanti alla sua villetta, che sembra uscita da una rivista di arredamento.

Le radio delle macchine che sfrecciano lungo la strada non suonano più Karma Chameleon o I like Chopin, ma If I ain’t got you.

Non sono convinto che accettare il suo invito sia stata una buona idea: sei anni fa gli dissi che non me la sentivo di incontrare la sua famiglia, perché sentivo ancora del rancore serpeggiarmi dentro.

Sei anni dopo il sentimento non è mutato, per questo probabilmente non dovrei essere qui.

Quando Oliver mi ha invitato a casa sua e ha insistito affinché accettassi, il primo sentimento che è affiorato dentro di me è stato d’irritazione.

 _“Perché mi fai questo? Lo sai che non voglio”_ avrei voluto dirgli.

Forse avrei dovuto indossare Svolazzina e il suo costume da bagno, quello rosso: come si sarebbe sentito Oliver, aprendo la porta e vedendomi con quella camicia? Cosa avrebbe provato se, sedutomi a tavola, gli avessi fatto intravedere il bordo del costume?

L’avrebbe presa come una silenziosa accusa? Una vendetta? Oppure ne sarebbe stato spaventato, temendo che avrei rivelato qualcosa a sua moglie?

Ma sarebbe stato troppo crudele, dopo ventun’anni, e sicuramente molto infantile, al punto che mi è sembrato di sentire la voce di Oliver nelle orecchie, “Cresci.”

Cresci… mi rendo conto che, per certi versi, non l’ho mai fatto davvero, che a volte sono ancora quel ragazzino di diciassette anni che passava le estati a trascrivere musica.

La mia vita è andata avanti, non è andata male e ho avuto le mie esperienze, ho raggiunto i miei traguardi, ma questa sera sento di aver vissuto anch’io in un coma per tutti questi anni.

Ma forse non dovrei lamentarmi e accontentarmi di ciò che sto avendo: sono passati quindici anni prima che ci incontrassimo di nuovo, poi cinque, e ora solo sei mesi. Sembra che più il tempo passa, più i nostri incontri si facciano ravvicinati. Vorrei avere il potere di piegare il tempo ai miei capricci e sbirciare nel futuro per vedere se è realmente così, e se lo fosse, vorrei saltare immediatamente in quel futuro, fregandomene delle ore di vita che perderei.

Si sta facendo tardi e nelle orecchie mi sembra quasi di sentire la voce di Mafalda che brontola, perché è maleducazione presentarsi in ritardo a tavola. “Il cibo si fredda” direbbe lei.

Suono il campanello ed è Oliver che mi apre.

“Finalmente, iniziavo a pensare che ti fossi perso.”

“Forse, un po’, nella mia testa” rispondo piano, stringendomi nelle spalle.

“Benvenuto, Oliver” scandisce adagio, e la sorpresa è tale che a momenti la bottiglia di champagne che reggo in mano mi scivola tra le dita.

Il ricordo della nostra prima notte e delle sue parole affiora prepotente in me.

Perché ora, a distanza di tutti questi anni?

Mi preoccupavo di essere crudele, quando è lui quello senza pietà, che usa quel ricordo come un’arma mentre sono sulla soglia dell’altra sua vita, quella che ha vissuto in questi anni e che io non ho mai conosciuto.

Eppure una forza alla quale non so resistere mi spinge a rispondere in un sussurro, “Elio.”

“Signor Perlman!”

Una squillante voce femminile interrompe quel momento, e lei si fa avanti per stringermi la mano.

Le sorrido e piego leggermente il capo.

“Ho ripetuto a Oliver per mesi che dovevamo invitarti per ricambiare il favore, ma lui è sempre così pigro. Devo proprio scusarmi.”

Ora capisco: non è stato Oliver a insistere per questa scena, è stata lei. La guardo negli occhi, ma in essi non vedo altro che cortesia. Lei non sa, non immagina nulla, voleva solo essere educata e gentile, di quella cortesia che è dovuta negli ambienti bene.

Le porgo la bottiglia che ho in mano.

“Non sapevo se preferivate rosso o bianco, così ho optato per uno spumante.”

“Oh, un vino italiano è sempre gradito.”

È curiosa, ma non invadente. A tavola domanda del mio lavoro e della mia famiglia, mi offre le condoglianze per la morte di mio padre, di cui ha sempre sentito parlare tanto bene, con la cortesia che si usa con una persona appena conosciuta.

Oliver interviene poche volte, ma sento i suoi occhi su di me per tutta la cena, specie quando mi guardo intorno per carpire qualche dettaglio della loro vita coniugale.

Non c’è una brutta atmosfera in questa casa, è accogliente, luminosa, pulita, trasmette l’idea che le persone che la abitano stiano bene. Ovviamente la mia mente corre alla nostra villa a B. e mi è impossibile trattenermi dal fare un paragone.

L’atmosfera è simile, ma non uguale, si respira qualcosa che è più simile all’abitudine che all’affetto, quell’indulgenza costruita sul vivere insieme giorno dopo giorno.

C’è stata passione un tempo, ma ora non riesco a percepirla.

O forse, è solo quello che voglio credere io.

La cena finisce e Oliver fa per alzarsi da tavola, ma lei gli appoggia una mano sul braccio.

“Tesoro, il Birkat Hamazon” ricorda sommessamente, ma con fermezza.

Vedo un flash della vita di Oliver, della famiglia di questa donna e probabilmente della sua stessa famiglia: questo era ciò che ha alle spalle.

E che aveva anche ventuno anni fa, fuori dalla bolla di quell’estate.

Ora mi sembra di comprenderlo un po’ meglio, e se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, direi al me stesso diciassettenne di essere più indulgente con lui.

Dopo qualche altra chiacchiera banale, lancio uno sguardo all’orologio e recito la scusa che mi ero preparato prima di venire qua: è tardi, domani devo alzarmi presto, è meglio che vada.

Si alzano e mi accompagnano alla porta, dove Oliver mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla.

“Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, Oliver."

Questa volta lo scandisce con voce alta e chiara e lei sente tutto.

Sussulto e lo guardo stralunato: è forse impazzito?

Eppure, ancora una volta, una forza irresistibile mi spinge a rispondere con il mio nome, Elio.

“Che cos’è questa cosa?” domanda lei.

Mi mordo le labbra, dentro di me sto tremando e a fatica sposto lo sguardo su di lei.

È la resa dei conti? Sta per fare una scenata?

Eppure sembra davvero del tutto ignara della potenza di questo momento, ancora sorride.

Possibile… possibile che lei non sappia?

Volto la testa di scatto verso Oliver e lo vedo sorridere con la stessa sfrontata baldanza con cui mi sfiorava il piede sotto al tavolo nel giardino della villa dei miei genitori a B., mentre eravamo seduti per la cena, circondati dai miei genitori e dagli ospiti, e risponde soave: “Una cosa tra di noi: io chiamavo Elio col mio nome e lui col suo. Chiamalo cameratismo maschile, se vuoi.”

Lei scuote la testa e ride: “Eravate davvero due ragazzini.”

Mi gira la testa.

Porto una mano sotto al naso, temendo di perdere sangue, proprio come allora.

Lei non sa.

Lei non è mai stata chiamata col suo nome.

Mi trovo in una casa accogliente, luminosa e pulita, i cui abitanti hanno vissuto una bella vita, dove c’è affetto e domesticità, ma dove lei non è mai stata chiamata col suo nome.

“Oddio Elio, ti senti male? D’improvviso sei diventato pallido!” domanda lei, premurosa.

“No… no… forse un po’ troppo vino, non sono abituato.”

“Lo accompagno” le dice Oliver.

“Non serve - rispondo stringendomi nelle spalle - Con l’aria fresca starò subito meglio e l’albergo non è lontano.”

“Appunto, non è un problema.”

“Ma certo, è meglio se vai con lui.”

“Ciao” la saluta brevemente, mentre chiude la porta alle sue spalle.

Dunque lei non ha mai avuto neanche il suo ‘dopo’, che racchiude in sé gran parte dell’essenza di quest’uomo.

“Stai per vomitare? Devo avvisarti, i poliziotti di quartieri sono meno indulgenti dei vigili urbani di Roma.”

“No, no, adesso sto meglio.”

“Perdonami, non immaginavo ti avrebbe toccato così tanto.”

“Ho ancora la tua camicia” gli faccio sapere, e il suo passo rallenta leggermente.

“Scusami, non volevo turbarti” sussurra, e in un attimo rivedo la stessa delicatezza che aveva con me quell’estate, che mi avvolge e mi penetra nel sangue e nei tessuti.

“No - lo rassicuro - ho capito.”

Oliver sapeva che non sono venuto da lui col cuore leggere questa sera, temeva davvero che pensassi che era stato solo per fare sfoggio della sua vita serena, e ha voluto farmi capire che i nomi sono sempre stati solo nostri e di nessun altro e lo saranno per sempre, che anche se abbiamo vissuto in coma non abbiamo dimenticato e quell’estate non ha mai perso la sua importanza.

Non ci diciamo altro finché non siamo in vista del mio albergo.

“Ti fermi ancora qualche giorno?”

Annuisco: “Fino a sabato.”

"Va bene, allora magari… dopo" esclama Oliver, nello stesso tono sbrigativo di un tempo.

Dopo, il suo modo di allontarsi da qualcosa che non vuole affrontare.

Dopo, perché nessuno dei due sopporterebbe 'addio'.

Dopo, che sottointende una vaga quanto fragile promessa.

Sono passati ventun anni da quel 'dopo', e forse, se non fossi andato a casa sua questa sera, sarei stato disposto a farne trascorrere altrettanti prima di vederlo ancora.

Tuttavia ora non posso più farlo, non dopo aver saputo che in quella casa dove un tempo c’è stata passione, ma ora c’è solo affetto, lei non è mai stata chiamata col suo nome.

Forse è giunto il momento di svegliarsi da quel coma.

Pertanto, mentre sta per voltarsi, lo afferro per il gomito e gli dico: "No, adesso."

**Author's Note:**

> A differenza dei cristiani, che pregano (se pregano) prima di iniziare a mangiare, nella religione ebraica il Birkat Hamazon è una preghiera recitata alla fine del pasto.


End file.
